


Ошибки прошлого

by al_solarsoul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship, Growing Up Together, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Pre-Hogwarts, School, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Secrets, War, Young Tom Riddle
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_solarsoul/pseuds/al_solarsoul
Summary: Это история о Мародерах. Приукрашенная - временами, но чаще достаточно реалистичная. Перепись курсов со всеми вытекающими. По возможности постараюсь не затягивать, потому как в будущем начнется фарш, а одна загадка захочет быть разгаданной.- А за пятилетнего сойдёшь ты.Том обиженно смотрел сам на себя.- Не думал, что на старости лет буду таким идиотом.Понравилась работа - поддержи лайком на ФБ!https://ficbook.net/readfic/6661768/17021095#part_content





	Ошибки прошлого

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Канон на службе у автора. Да, канон. Что не прописано в книгах - придумаю сама.  
> 2\. Автор может быть не прав. Пишите.  
> 3\. Не флафф, не дамбигад, не слэш. Несогласные - извините.  
> 4\. Каждый может умереть/пострадать. Но (1) канон - закон.  
> 5\. Главная фишка будет позже.  
> 6\. Никаких дополнительных спойлеров, меток, предупреждений. Вы получаете кота в мешке. Не обижайтесь.  
> И ещё. Идея пришла в прошлом веке, в этом году - переработана. План рассчитан на фик и продолжение, есть с чем работать. Так что идеи не тырю, чужие тексты стараюсь не читать. Все совпадения случайны.

Давайте поговорим о боли. Вы её когда-нибудь испытывали? Болело ли у вас сердце? Болело ли у вас внутри? Кричали ли вы от боли физической? Раздирая кожу у себя на теле. Добираясь до самих костей, туда, где, словно по проводам, ходит ток?.. Так, что от треска в черепе сводит уши. Умываясь собственной кровью, что кажется она прохладной.

Сегодня я познала Круцио. Меня по-настоящему хотели убить.

Мерлин, я заслужила. Мерлин, пошли мне успокоение в смерти. Не осталось ни одного человека, способного заставить меня двигаться.

Сириус, Джеймс… Лили…

Он умер.  
Он умер, — пульсирует у меня в висках.  
Он умер, — отбивает ритм моё слабое сердце.  
Он дважды умер сегодня, и дважды я подсказала его смерть.

Слёз больше нет. Я не знаю, о чём мне плакать. Я предала его. И друзей я тоже предала.

— Ну, же, деточка, давай выпьем успокоительное… Давай, помоги мне немного, и я смогу тебя усадить.

Кажется, я выла. Кажется, меня кто-то касался.

Интересная штука… этот мозг. Когда наступает такая боль, невыносимая боль, он выключает нервные окончания, нервные импульсы, и тело ничего не чувствует. Это называется шок. Я знаю, я ведь мечтала работать в Мунго. Когда-то… на третьем курсе.

Но сейчас я ничего не чувствую и имею слабое преставление о своём положении в пространстве. Понимаю отдалённо, что меня, невесомую, приподняли на магической кровати. Возможно, меня успели накачать ещё какими-то целебными зельями. Интересно, как я умудряюсь дышать, если даже…

***

Кажется, я отключилась. Какой сегодня день?.. Уже не тот самый, потому что иногда сквозь веки я наблюдаю, как надо мной возятся целители, а в палате разливается бешеный свет. А затем неясные тени сменяются тьмой, хотя, возможно, целители жалеют меня и их Люмосы гаснут на время. Глаза открыть я так и не посмела. Наверняка капилляры лопнули, а я могу ослепнуть навсегда.

Навсегда…

Не знаю, что хуже: навсегда ослепнуть или когда в темноте сверкают эти глаза.

Он смотрит на меня в последний раз, тянет ко мне руки. Надежда умирает последней, мне вроде так сказал как-то раз Дамблдор. А ещё что любовь сложная штука, способная дарить или отнимать жизни. Любовь — это оружие, Марлин, а любое оружие используй с умом.

Я своё использовала.

Слёз больше нет.

***

— Лин, ты идёшь?

Заливистый смех наполняет аудиторию. А за ним лающий, раскатистый, такой… родной.

Джеймс как попало собирает учебники со стола, свои и Лили, за что получает по своей вихрастой шевелюре подзатыльник.

— Кто учил тебя так обращаться с книгами, Поттер?

Огненно-рыжие волосы вспыхивают на солнце, девушка сводит брови, косится мрачно в сторону Джеймса.

Сириус, словно рыцарь, приходит на помощь:

— Книги… пф… Главное, он умеет обращаться с девушками, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

Лили забавно бесится от его шуточек, с того, как он заговорщически подмигивает, напоминая о том, что случилось на крыше Астрономической Башни с месяц назад. Конечно, он обо всём знает. Нет ни одной вещи, что Джеймс мог бы утаить от своего лучшего друга. С тех пор Джеймс такой… довольный, словно искупался в озере из шоколадных лягушек.

Я тихо посмеиваюсь Сириусу в плечо, когда он меня привлекает к себе, словно доказывая, что и сам в умениях Сохатому не уступает.

— Молодые люди! — от голоса Макгонагалл у себя за спиной я вздрагиваю, наливаясь краской. — У вас следующим уроком Травология, извольте не опаздывать в теплицы, чтобы мне не было за вас в очередной раз стыдно.

— Стыд — дело неблагодарное, профессор, — качает головой мой Сириус. — Да и потом. За столько лет вы разве не разучились стыдиться нас? Это же бесполезно.

Профессор поджимает губы, однако скрыть улыбку всё равно не сможет, уж я-то знаю.

Почему именно это? Среди сотни других почему первым сегодня всплыло в памяти такое глупое воспоминание?

О другом думать не хочется. Хватает и того, что и во сне я вижу эти глаза.

Глаза, которые я предала.

***

Я наконец-то начала чувствовать предметы. Тяжесть одеяла на своей коже. Чувствую, как ложка открывает мой рот и старается накормить. Глаза я по-прежнему не открываю. Мне всё ещё не за чем.

Голос Дамблдора пытается мне что-то донести. Я не слушаю. Не отвечаю на его вопросы. Меня не интересует Аврорат. Что я могу от них услышать? Что я могу рассказать? В этом нет больше смысла. Всё кончено, кровью и жизнями моих друзей. И его.

Почему-то мне никогда не приходило в голову, как это может быть взаимосвязано. Всё закрутилось в такой плотный клубок. Мои друзья, Дамблдор, Пожиратели Смерти. Он. Странно бояться одного его и так… чувствовать его же.

Или мои мысли, не имея возможности выхода, закрутились тугой спиралью так, что нельзя дышать. Моя жизнь разрушена.

Сириус…  
Сознание выцепило знакомое имя.

Он бы никогда не предал своих друзей.

Вместо слов одно мычание, я думала, что села на постели, а в действительности же просто заметалась, роняя ложку, едва шевеля губами.

— Ты должна помочь ему, Марлин.

Дамблдор совсем близко к моему лицу, он успокаивающе гладит меня по щеке сухими пальцами. Мне уже не больно, и есть не хочется совсем.

Я киваю, не головой — словно всем корпусом. Непонятно, что же от меня требуется, но я должна помочь ему. Должна помочь Сириусу. Лучше пусть эта фраза не даёт мне покоя, чем сотни других.

***

Иллюзорные лучи солнца еще не успели скрыться за оконную раму, а в помещении уже становилось прохладно. У меня всё никак не получалось устроиться на жёстком стуле, и, чтобы отвлечься, я принялась сквозь танец пылинок на свету посматривать на присутствующих.

«Кингсли Шеклболт, старший помощник заместителя главы Аврората», — значилось на табличке стола. А полноправный владелец таблички впервые глядел на меня так странно: холодно, безучастно, хоть и заслуженно.

Когда-то этот Кингсли совсем не походил на современного волшебника-англичанина. Ещё лет пять назад, когда я видела его в последний раз, он носил свои линялые мантии с африканским узором, каждые два часа зачитывал странные мантры на непонятном языке, а по вечерам поклонялся звёздам. На собраниях с него смеялись многие. А сейчас это был достаточно солидный упитанный мужчина в сером строгом костюме-тройке и… оранжевом тюрбане. Хоть что-то не должно меняться.

Я попыталась напрячь лицевые мышцы, изображая улыбку. Не знаю, получилось ли, но Кингсли явно меня узнал. Настороженно, словно боясь расплескать эмоции через край, он произнёс:

— Мисс МакКиннон…

Как официально. Ведь раньше я была просто Лин. Девочка, которая любила обыгрывать тебя в магловские карты.

Твёрдая рука Дамблдора опустилась мне на ладонь, даря тепло и живительную силу, заставляя концентрироваться на словах старшего помощника.

— Соберись, Марлин, ты должна помочь ему, — прошептал он на ухо, однако слышно, наверно, на весь кабинет.

Имени не произносится, всё слишком серьезно. И этот смешной человек воспринял фразу на свой счёт. Кингсли расправил плечи, больше не ожидая от меня истерики. Он то и дело посматривал на старого волшебника у меня за спиной, надеялся на… поддержку?.. Честное слово, я сидеть ровно не могу, не то чтобы на кого-то наброситься.

В углу помещения примостился целитель в лимонной мантии. Переминаясь с ноги на ногу, он позвякивал колбочками в карманах и время от времени переводил взгляд с меня на Дамблдора. Всё это — на периферии зрения. Сомневаюсь, что кто-либо догадывался, кроме самого Дамблдора, конечно, что я уже успела осмотреться и пересчитать все пути к отступлению. В конце концов, признаю — широкое окно слева от стола Кингсли неприлично манило меня приоткрытой створкой. Можно было спрыгнуть куда-нибудь в Атриум, а там — поминай, как звали. Их глупые чары меня не возьмут, просто не успеют. Последний бы рывок.

Если бы я только могла, но цепи…

— Мисс МакКиннон, думаю, не мне вам говорить, насколько всё серьезно. Мне нужны ваши показания.

Я со вздохом поднимаю глаза на усталого волшебника.

— Лин…

— Ну же, Мистер Шеклболт великодушно предлагает вам сотрудничать с Авроратом, — голос прозвучал словно в голове, а не над ухом. Вкрадчивый, узнаваемый. — Это многого стоит, учитывая обвинения в ваш адрес. Конечно, у вас, мисс, есть жестокое алиби на момент убийства Поттеров и почти что дюжины маглов, но… возможно… — Молоточки в моей голове выстукивали неровную дробь под каждым его словом. — Возможно, вы всё же что-то знаете. Что-то слышали от своих мёртвых друзей. Обрывки фраз, может, мистер Блэк делился с вами информацией? Я имею ввиду не только Регулуса Блэка, конечно…

Теперь понятно, почему Кингсли так пялился мне за плечо. И зачем меня в начале беседы усадили в любимое кресло Визенгамота. Железное, с наручниками и цепями, всё как полагается обвиняемому. А то, что беседа сейчас проходила в более спокойной обстановке, нежели в холодном и сыром помещении суда, скорее всего, заслуга моего бывшего директора.

Возможно, Малфой-старший прятался за моей спиной всё это время, раз только сейчас я смогла его обнаружить. Как же чёртов сын похож на него. Как две капли воды. Сравнение со змеёй придумала не я, но даже двигался он также тихо, всегда плавно, а в словах разливал яд. Рад ли он, что всё так вышло?.. Да уж, эта семейка умеет всплывать, даже если топить.

Почему смерть забирает не тех?..

Кингсли прокашлялся, возвращая внимание:

— Мисс МакКиннон, что вам известно о нападении в Годриковой Впадине тридцать первого октября этого года на семью Поттеров?

Я молчу, силясь не засмеяться. Губы предательски дрожат. Картинка перед глазами тоже начала постепенно плыть.

— Что вам известно об этом? — из официального тон переходит в раздражающий. Я вижу, как дрожит сам Кингсли, нетерпеливо ёрзая на стуле.

Мы давно уже не в школе. Но и сейчас я не теряла нити уважения к бывшему преподавателю. Подгоняемая волной чужой воли, всплеском магии, я начала ту же песню:

— Их убил Лорд Волдеморт.

Из угла послышалось лёгкое шипение — это бедный целитель после моих слов прижал ладонь ко рту в неподдельном испуге. Казалось, он пытался всем телом вжаться и пройти спиной сквозь стену. На мгновение мне стало его и вправду жалко.

Но Малфой-старший вдруг прошёл мимо, заслоняя от меня целителя. Он опустился в кресло рядом со столом Кингсли лицом ко мне, неприятно морщась. Да уж, королевская задница явно не привыкла к министерской мебели, пусть даже рядового старшего помощника второго уровня. Видно, создать трон посреди кабинета не позволил пресловутый этикет. Кресло глубокое, но сам он на краю, да ещё и склонился ближе ко мне, силясь разглядеть оттенки моих эмоций.

— Что вам известно об убийстве одиннадцати маглов в ту ночь на той же улице, мисс МакКиннон?

— Их убил Питер Петтигрю, сэр. Он принёс Непреложный Обет и выполнял задание лорда Волдеморта.

Внимательный взгляд Кингсли с пергамента — о, конечно, он не пропустил бы записать сам всё, касающееся этой темы, — перескочил на меня.

— То есть вы хотите сказать, что погибший в ту ночь Питер Петтигрю был Пожирателем Смерти? И выполнял задание Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, заключающееся в том, чтобы убить одиннадцать маглов?

— Нет. Да.

Старший помощник завис над строчками:

— Что вы хотите этим сказать? Это был отвлекающий манёвр?

Дамблдор, всё это время находившийся рядом с моим плечом, кивнул:

— Мисс МакКиннон хочет сказать, что Питер Петтигрю ещё в школьные годы принёс Непреложный Обет лорду Волдеморту о своей верности и неукоснительном исполнении его воли. Очевидно, рассчитывал и на Метку в будущем. И именно по воле Волдеморта вошёл в доверие семьи Поттеров, затем сдал их местоположение и для отвлечения внимания убил одиннадцать маглов.

— Да, — я киваю головой прежде, чем Малфой-старший нервно принялся одёргивать директора.

— Что ж… Смелое заявление, мисс МакКиннон…

— Вы всё ещё произносите его имя, Дамблдор? — не выдержал Малфой. — С девчонкой всё понятно, но вы?..

Малфой точно хотел что-то добавить, я видела, как дрожат его тонкие губы.

— А вы по-прежнему боитесь его, мистер Малфой? — добродушно отозвался директор Хогвартса.

— Боюсь ли я самого опасного волшебника в истории? — Малфой-старший дёрнулся, как от удара, погружаясь в кресло, как в спасительную крепость.

— После его смерти? — удивился Дамблдор. — Или вы всё ещё не верите?

— Кто вам сказал о его смерти?

— Так вы хотите верить, что он мёртв, или хотите верить, что он жив?

— Довольно!

Кингсли, фиксировавший каждое слово своим забавным почерком с завитушками, напряжённо переводил взгляд своих карих огромных глаз с одного волшебника на другого.

Как же больно сидеть, все мышцы ноют, ощущение, что подо мной гвозди вместо сидения. Конечно, такое не сравнить с недавним Круциатусом, но приятного мало. Как бы ни старалась, я не смогу привыкнуть к постоянной боли сквозь успокаивающие зелья. Обезболивающие мне уже не дают, иначе с нервными окончаниями можно будет распрощаться. Хотя моя целитель, миссис Малкин, добрая розовощёкая женщина, призналась несколько дней назад, что в этом месяце я получила высокую дозу. Но подробностей мне так и не довелось узнать.

Я поёрзала на стуле, когда Малфой собрался с духом и вновь открыл рот:

— Хотите сказать, — он обращался сразу к нам двоим, — что Сириус Блэк не причастен к этим преступлениям?

Конечно, Абраксас Малфой не преминул бы воспользоваться своим положением доверенного лица министра, чтобы втоптать Сириуса в грязь за своего сына, пусть даже он и Блэк.

— Мисс МакКиннон, вы знаете, что Сириус Блэк на данный момент приговаривается к Поцелую Дементора?

Я киваю снова, вызывая в теле тошноту. Комок в горле не даёт как следует подумать. Сейчас цепи, как ни странно, пришлись кстати. Они хотя бы не давали мне упасть. Отвечаю я Малфою скорее машинально, стараясь пропустить мимо ушей то, что определённо может пошатнуть моё здоровье. Остаться бы в сознании, не говоря уже о том, чтобы реагировать на эти глупые угрозы.

— Какие доказательства вы можете предоставить по данным вопросам?

— Во… воспоминания.

В конце концов, пусть копаются у меня в голове, сколько хотят. Я готова делиться даже самыми гадкими воспоминаниями и сесть в Азкабан сама, лишь бы…

— Как вы знаете, из-за болезни мисс МакКиннон не может быть сейчас подвергнута проверкам. Однако она любезно поделилась со мной некоторыми событиями недавнего прошлого, когда это было возможно, — Дамблдор, деловито вытащив из складок своей расшитой цветочным узором мантии пару заполненных склянок, поставил их на край стола. — В одном из них Питер Петтигрю признаётся в принесении Клятвы, в другом же… Впрочем, вы сами всё поймёте. Могу также предоставить Омут Памяти, если это будет необходимо.

— Спасибо, Дамблдор, мы приобщим данные воспоминания к делу. И когда проверим на соответствие, надеюсь, картина тех событий будет полной.

На дубовом тёмном столе перед записями Кингсли появился светящийся куб. Голубое сияние обожгло мне веки прежде, чем я успела зажмуриться. Кингсли что-то прошептал, затем всё прекратилось. Склянок на столе больше не было.

— Если вам нечего добавить к теме нашего разговора… — Кингсли выжидающе глядел на нас несколько мгновений из-под своего тюрбана, но, не получив ответных жестов, продолжил, — я пошлю сову, как только что-либо станет известно.

— Кингсли, Сириус не убийца, — доверительно склонился над его столом Дамблдор, приближаясь более, чем допустимо правилами хорошего тона. — Ты сам его обучал.

— Извините, Дамблдор, это будет решать Визенгамот.

— Воздействуете на помощника Министра? На своего старого друга? Ох уж эти ваши приёмчики, Дамблдор… — донеслись до моего сознания слова Малфоя, сказанные с очевидно наигранным укором.

Скрипнула мебель. Старший помощник поднялся, давая понять, что беседа окончена. Он смотрел снизу вверх на директора, скорее, из-за разницы в положении, чем в их росте.

— Во вторник слушание, я надеюсь разобрать материал как можно скорее. Но если посудить честно и принять во внимание реальные факты, всё указывает на то, что это сделал Блэк, и его ждёт суровое наказание. Нет, послушай меня.

Кингсли вскинул руку в примирительном жесте, но мне уже было всё равно.

— Послушай меня… Дамблдор. — Кингсли сам перешёл почти на шёпот, твёрдо впечатывая, словно аргумент, фамилию своего давнего знакомого. — Вспомни, как Блэк себя вёл на Слушании. Он же не смог внятно ни на один вопрос ответить. И он явно не находился под действием Империуса, его проверили, как только задержали. Под Сывороткой Правды Сириус признался, что перед этими событиями сильно повздорил с Поттерами, соседи подтвердили, что слышали крики, когда Сириус гостил у них. Это было за день до убийства. И может быть, он и не убивал Поттеров, но на маглах вполне мог отыграться, он же Блэк. А это не шутки, я тебе так скажу! Я же видел, как он отыгрывался в школе на учениках! — Он не давал и слова вставить. Казалось, с самого начала пытался держать себя в руках, да не вышло.

А вот это уже совсем другой разговор. Его мнению я как-никак могу доверять, враньём и лицемерием тот никогда не отличался, предпочитая высказывать все свои претензии в лоб. Раз уж сам Кингсли об этом заговорил, значит, на этот раз Сириусу действительно не повезло. Значит… значит, моих воспоминаний недостаточно?.. Что ещё я могу сделать?.. Я готова на что угодно, лишь бы искупить… вину… Вытащить хоть кого-то из них…

— Да-да. И если подтвердится вся эта история, Визенгамот его не пожалеет. Поцелуй Дементора… — вторил елейным голосом Малфой, поднимаясь, — меньшее, что его ждёт.

Не замечая, как легко отпускают мои руки цепи, как стул исчезает подо мной, я падаю прямо на пятнистую шкуру какого-то животного, что была раскинута перед столом старшего помощника на манер ковра. На щеках ощущается влага от предательских слёз. Цепляюсь за подол чьей-то мантии, истерика подкатывает к самому горлу.

— Дамб… Дамблдор, пожа-алуйста… Пощадите…

Последнее, что я вижу перед собой, это лимонную мантию обеспокоенного целителя. Как мужчина в панике подбегает ко мне, трясёт судорожно за плечи… А я проваливаюсь в сон.


End file.
